This project will emphasize 3 approaches related to the structure and function of messenger-RNAs during protein synthesis. First, the project will attempt to determine the nucleotide sequence about the site of initiation of translation of satellite tobacco necrosis virus RNA in order to define features of messenger-RNAs that govern the initiation of protein synthesis. Second the project will attempt to develop new methods to isolate and characterize the nucleotides around sites of initiation of messenger-RNA translation. Thirdly, the project will attempt to define what features of messenger-RNA govern the ability of a given messenger-RNA to be derivitized with a 5'-terminal m7G(5')ppp (5')Np...group.